No more Heroes
by CerberusFlower
Summary: "C'est justement parce que les hommes ont peur qu'ils sont courageux" Dean Winchester, connu sous le nom de The Cross, est un super héros qui combat le crime et les super méchants. Comme tous super héros qui se respecte il a un némésis, un rival, Plague, un voleur de renom. Seulement le jour de sa demande en mariage, il meurt et se réveille dans sa propre tombe. AU Destiel.
_Prologue_

 **Heroes, Plague and Welcome 2016**

Il attrape la boite en cuir, il la tient dans sa main, son avenir tenait maintenant dans une boite, son bonheur tenait dans une boite. Il y croyait, aujourd'hui allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, ou le pire. Mais l'avenir se devait d'être radieux pour lui, il avait tous sacrifié pour les autres, , il était temps qu'il ai enfin quelque chose pour lui. Quelqu'un. Le cuir est froid dans sa main, il est nerveux, il tremble. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Il serre l'objet précieux dans sa main, un oui, c'était tous qu'il voulait, un oui.

-Dean...quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il met rapidement l'objet dans sa poche, c'était un dîner parfait, au calme dans la maison, sans aucune interruption intempestive de personne et encore moins d'un « pervers narcissique au pouvoir diabolique ».

-A vrai dire...Vanessa je voulais te demander quelque chose. Dit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Oui ?

-Je-

Un bruit sourd interrompit la tirade qu'il avait préparé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il allait lui servir le plus beau monologue de sa vie et l'appel du devoir allait encore l'arrêter. Il soupira et attrapa son téléphone. Vanessa fit de même.

-On a besoin de nous...une prise d'otage dans la tour de Elfen Show ?! On doit se dépêcher aller habille toi ! Lui lança t-elle face à sa mine déconfit.

-Oui oui.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il faisait ce job. Ce travail noble auquel il avait dédié sa vie depuis un tragique moment de sa vie. Il n'était pas flic, Vanessa non plus, mais ils travaillaient pour l'état. C'était ce que l'on pourrait appeler des « super héros ».

Il y a 50 ans de cela, sans prévenir, des personnes à travers le monde ce sont réveillés avec des pouvoirs. Voler, se transformer en métal, tous ce genre de truc que l'on ne lis que dans les comics, sauf que là, c'était réel. Les pouvoirs étaient totalement aléatoire et n'importe qui pouvait en avoir. C'est ainsi que 3 personnes puissante de différente nation reçurent des pouvoirs. Le président de la France fut le premier à se rendre compte de ses pouvoirs et de l'impact qu'ils pouvaient avoir, il les cacha d'abords. Puis se fut le tour d'un sénateur américain, qui fit comme le président Français et enfin ministre roumain. Mais les pouvoirs furent rapidement dévoilé au monde, incontrôlé, terrifiant, 1 quart de la planète avait des pouvoirs et personne ne savait pourquoi. Le président ainsi que le ministre Roumain se dévoilèrent au monde, avec la firme intention d'apporter la paix que les pouvoirs avaient troublé. Rien ne se passait bien, les gens sans pouvoir paniquaient, les gens avec pouvoir paniquaient, d'autre profitèrent de leur pouvoir pour faire le mal et bientôt ceux qui voulaient faire le bien arrivèrent eux aussi. Mais c'était le chaos, le peuple était mitigé entre peur et admiration puis vint les lois sur les pouvoirs. De peur, presque tous les pays avaient installé un prohibition sur les pouvoirs et que tous ceux qui osé les utiliser, que ce soit pour le bien ou non devait être tué. Le président français et le ministre roumain se réfugièrent rapidement d'un commun accord dans le seul pays qui n'avait apposé aucune prohibition. La Russie. Dés lors ils tentèrent d'apaiser les tentions, sachant que cette prohibition n'allait apporter que le désordre. La Russie avait été la plus touché par une augmentation d'immigrant Puissant, mais en deux ans et plusieurs réforme, l'ordre s'installa dans le pays. Ils créèrent des « permis de pouvoirs ». Ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs été testé, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Ils découvrirent rapidement une drogue capable de contenir les pouvoirs et si quelqu'un était jugé incapable de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour le bien du pays, il en était privé. Malgré la radicalité de la chose ce fut la meilleur des décisions. Bien sûr des contrevenants utilisaient leur pouvoir sans autorisation et était rapidement stoppé. C'est alors que le président Français et le ministre roumain eurent une idée. De leur propre chef, ils firent courir la rumeur d'une armée Russe de Puissant. C'était pour faire peur au autres pays, qui rapidement levèrent leur prohibition et prirent les même décisions que la Russie en matière de régulation des pouvoirs. Prônant que savoir utiliser ces pouvoirs c'était comme savoir utiliser une voiture. Sans permis, ils étaient un danger pour les autres. La tension baissait quelque peu alors dans la population, jour après jour, une personne au hasard, naissait ou activait ces pouvoirs. Quand le président destitué et le ministre regagnèrent leur patrie avec une alliance avec la Russie sous le bras, ils regagnèrent un semblant de vie normal. Même si le président avait été remplacé ainsi que le ministre, ils eurent un grand poids politique sur le monde et s'unirent pour créer un projet. Le projet « Hero ». Les criminels se faisaient nombreux, les catastrophes aussi, ils leur faillaient des personnes pour les protéger, les sauver.

Un plus grand permis fut créé dans les deux pays. Le permis de défense. Ils ne fut aucunement donné a ceux qui n'avait pas de pouvoir au début, doutant de leur efficacité, ils fut très difficile à octroyer mais quand une dizaine de personne réussirent les test, ils furent considérer comme des « policiers ». Ils faisaient régner la loi et sauver des gens sans être des justiciers. Tous était légale et donc ceux qui aspiraient à être de vrai héro devaient tous d'abord réussirent ce test. Il fallut 5 ans de plus au sénateur américain de faire promouvoir cette loi dans son état. Puis comme le système s'avérait marcher très bien, les autres états firent de même. Bientôt toute la planète adopta cette idée. Sachant qu'il était impossible de supprimer les pouvoirs trop longtemps, ils continuèrent leur recherche et arrivèrent à un constat. Cela avait toujours était là, c'était dans une minuscule partie du cerveau qui sans savoir pourquoi s'activer et déclencher les dit pouvoir. Mais dans les années qui suivirent de nombreuse personne avaient perdu leur pouvoir, ils étaient partis comme ils étaient venu. Sauf ceux qui étaient né durant la période ou les pouvoirs étaient apparu. Cependant le calme regagna la Terre. Puisqu'il y avait toujours des personnes avec pouvoirs, ils y avaient toujours aussi des permis. Les lois étaient certes stricts mais tolérable.

Jalousie, peur, admiration, bien sûr les permis n'était pas infaillible, après tous, il y avait toujours des accidents de voiture. Mais plus les années passèrent, plus les gens firent avec. Après tous, ils étaient si peu, que pouvaient t-il faire ? Il s'avéra plus tard, que ceux qui était né avec des pouvoirs les léguaient à leur enfants. Seulement les enfants furent envoyés dans des écoles spécialisés où on les formaient à bien utiliser leur pouvoir, à faire le bien avec, bien sûr cela n'atteignait pas tous les esprits, après tous c'était comme s'ils étaient nés avec des lames dans leurs mains.

Dean était l'un d'entre eux. Tous comme Vanessa. Ils c'étaient rencontrés en école de Puissant, avant l'examen d'entrer au permis de ligue, celui qui donnait accès au grade de héro. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Pour des mesures de sécurité, ils sont comme tous super héro, caché sous une autre identité. Dean est appelé The Cross, Vanessa The Painter. Leur visage étaient cachés bien sûr avec un masque totale pour plus de précaution. Il y a eu beaucoup trop d'incident avec ceux d'avant. Mais ils restent avant tous des « policiers » et respectent toutes les lois..

-Habillent toi vite, prend ton masque tête de linotte ! Lui dit-elle.

Son masque était simple et entièrement noir, deux trous avaient été laissés pour ses yeux et un x en relief traversait le masque. Il aimait rester discret, pas de cape outrageante, pas de vêtement flamboyant, comme Vanessa. Avec sa belle cape rouge et sa combinaison totale qui changeait de couleur en fonction de l'environnement. C'était son pouvoir. Elle pouvait aussi avec de la peinture créer n'importe quoi, qui était plus puissant selon les sentiments qu'elle lui apportait et les détails. Bien sûr, elle savait se battre, mais elle était meilleurs en soutien et c'est pour cela qu'elle et lui étaient partenaires.

-Qui est l'investigateur ? Lui demanda Dean.

-Un nouveau apparemment. Inconnu au bataillon. Bon tu me portes ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie !

Dean, lui , c'était le vent, dans le sens large. Ils contrôlaient le vent et par extensions savaient voler. Vanessa bien sûr voulait toujours en profiter. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et elle s'accrocha a sa nuque, ils s'envolèrent dans un baiser, le dernier.

Il faisait encore jour a New York quand la population fut prise en otage dans la fameuse tour Elfen Show, la tour de télévision. Seulement tous était calme, pas de police, pas de foule en bas de l'immeuble, rien.

-Dean...lâche moi sur le toit de l'immeuble vite. Lui demanda Vanessa.

Il la relâcha immédiatement sur le toit de l'immeuble, elle inspecta silencieusement les lieux. Puis il mit genoux à terre.

-Vanessa, t'entends ça ?

-J'entends rien.

-Exactement des centaines de personnes devrait être attaché ou bâillonné mais je devrais les entendre bouger, pleurer, geindre...mais ils dorment. Leur respiration est calme et régulière...dit-il en utilisant le pouvoir du vent pour mesurer leur respiration.

-Attends...tu entends quelqu'un de réveillé ?

-Non. Attend...si...si il y a quelqu'un mais...sa respiration est bizarre...peut être bloqué par quelque chose.

-Dean.

-Ce n'est pas loin je le sens.

-The Cross !

-Quoi ?

-C'est un piège idiot ! Appelle des renforts !

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne on peut s'en occuper !

-Mais on ne sait pas qui c'est, ni si c'est un puissant ! Et si s'en est un, on ne connaît pas ses pouvoirs !

-Je sais qui est le plus intelligent des deux maintenant. S'exclama une voix dans leur dos, déformé et lugubre.

Quand ils se retournèrent, un homme avec un long manteau marrons et un masque de médecin pendant la peste était perché sur le rebords de l'immeuble, face à la lune. C'était une belle entrée en scène. On aurait presque dit un oiseau, mais le genre d'oiseau funeste qui n'apportait que les larmes et la souffrance sur son chemin.

-...Plague...

-Et oui c'est moi ! Je vois que le petit couple d'amoureux est toujours là.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Tous le monde connaissait Plague. Le fameux criminel adepte d'arme chimique et de poison, son pouvoir est totalement inconnu mais on sait qu'il est immunisé a toutes les maladies et poisons du monde . Il était surtout connu pour avoir commencé sa carrière très jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans quand il déclencha la malaria chez plusieurs politicien. Il avait déclenché la peste chez plusieurs soldat sans même qu'elle soit transmissible. C'était le genre de personne qui pouvait faire tant de bien avec ses pouvoirs mais qui avait choisis de faire le mal. Voler des banques, voler tous ce qu'il pouvait, des informations, des bijoux, mais il n'était pas connu pour les prises d'otages.

La situation était plus qu'étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Plague ! Lui demanda Dean Il n'y a rien a voler ici.

-Si il y a toujours quelque chose à voler.

-C'est toi qui nous a piégé ?

Il ne fit que les fixer, silencieusement, cela avait le don de faire frémir les deux héros, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le confrontaient, ils avaient commencé leur carrière par un de ses méfaits.

-J'aurai du voler ça depuis longtemps. Murmura t-il

-Mais de quoi tu pa-, Vanessa s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente, Dean ne l'avait même pas vu sortir une arme, mais Vanessa c'était juste endormis, elle n'était pas morte.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux a la fin ?!

-Je suis venu voler ta vie bien sûr.

Une deuxième arme apparu dans la main de Plague et il se mit à tirer, Dean s'envola dans le ciel juste à temps.

4

Plaque tira avec plus de précision mais Dean esquiva grâce à une puissante bourrasque de vent.

6

Par expérience il savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas se faire toucher par ces balles, elle étaient sûrement toute empoisonnées. Il tenta de s'envoler plus loin mais un grappin s'aggripa autour de sa cheville, il fut violemment jeter à terre. Plague commençait lentement à le rapprocher de lui grâce au grappin quand Dean se rendit compte qu'il attentait réellement à sa vie. Il maudissait ce fichu grappin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait avoir comme ça, mais Plague n'avait jamais tenté de le tuer avant. Il produit une lame de vent et tenta de couper le lien, mais il résistait. Apparemment l'un d'entre eux avait appris de ces erreurs. Il s'envola encore une fois beaucoup plus vite emporta Plague avec lui. Il traversa quelque immeuble en faisant bien attention qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur pour qu'enfin ce psychopathe le lâche. Il esquiva quelque balle en se glissant a travers les immeubles

9

Plague lâcha enfin en plein air, Dean est un héro, Plague le sait, il ne va pas le laisser mourir écrasé comme une crêpe. Alors qu'il tentait de le rattraper Plague activa quelque chose dans son dos.

-Depuis quand t'as un jet pack, le taré de steampunk ?!

-Je ne te permet pas de te moquer de mon style The Cross. Maintenant si tu veux bien me faire plaisir.

La balle atteint son épaule, il sent déjà l'effet du poison.

10

Sa chute est vertigineuse, Plague l'attrape par le pied et le balance sur le sol, il ne voulait apparemment pas que son adversaire se transforme en purée. Dean est paralysé, sa vue ce trouble.

-Adieu mon héro.

12.

 **.**

L'odeur est horrible, Dean le sens, cela sens la terre mouillé et le bois pourri, quelque chose rampe sur lui et il n'y avait aucune lumière, il ne faisait pas nuit, il était enfermé dans quelque chose. Tous ça était dégoûtant mais il s'en fichait un peu, à l'académie il avait vu pire, bien pire. Il était vivant, il allait trouver Plague et lui botter le cul royalement mais il n'avait aucune idée de là ou il était. Il tentait désespérément de bouger mais il était bloqué par de puissante chaîne, des chaînes qu'il reconnu. Un méchant du nom de Midnight qui était un héro avant de devenir fou, avait le pouvoir de réveiller les morts et de s'en faire une armée. Il se rappelait très bien de cela parce que c'était son frère, The Star qu'il l'avait vaincu à l'époque. Pour éviter que Midnight n'élève encore une fois une armée de mort, ils avaient enchaîné les cadavres dans des cercueils solides, surtout ceux des Puissants. Il y avait eu quelques cadavres de Puissant dans l'armée de Midnight et ils avaient été très dur à vaincre.

Dean était livide. Il était mort. Mais il connaissait très bien les pouvoirs de Midnight alors cela ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait eu la bonté de le réveiller. Il était confus si il était vivant, que faisait-il la dedans ? Est que Plague voulait le faire mourir lentement dans un cercueil ? Non, Plague n'était pas un sadique mais maintenant Dean en doutait, après tous il avait tenté de le tuer. Dean tenta d'enlever les chaînes, il n'allait pas mourir de manière aussi stupide et se rappela soudainement du petit conseil que lui avaient donné son petit frère contre les chaînes. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été drogué et était donc en possession totale de ses pouvoirs, Il brisa aisément la chaîne a ses pieds avec ses pouvoirs et commença a gigoter dans tous les sens pour faire glisser la chaîne. Elle est presque incassable partout sauf au extrémité c'était un défaut de fabrication. La règle était de commencer par le haut en serrant bien les poignées de manière à ce que l'extrémité fragile ne soit pas visible et de continuer jusqu'en bas, la il était impossible de la cacher et elle était aussi nécessaire. Il arrivait que pour des enquêtes, ils aient besoin d'exhumer les corps des années après les faits, pour cela il fallait que les chaînes soit retiré. Dean se félicita d'avoir écouter, pour une fois, un des discours ennuyeux de son frère. Après 10 longues minutes d'effort qui lui semblèrent avoir pris des heures , la chaîne glissa enfin. Quand il fut enfin libérer de son carcan, il mesura grâce à ses pouvoirs combien d'oxygène il lui restait. Il avait eu de la chance, encore 5 minutes d'effort et il serait mort d'asphyxie. Après tous il contrôlait le vent, il n'en créait pas, ses pouvoirs ne lui aurait servit à rien. Il déchaîna le peu d'oxygène qu'il restait dans le cercueil pour le briser et envoyer en éclat le bois de chêne roussis et la terre haut dessus de lui. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas assez pour atteindre l'air libre et bonne quantité de terre lui tomba sur la figure.

-BORDEL DE MERDE. Hurla Dean quand après un moment intense d'apnée et creusage il respira l'air frais de la campagne. Il se mit à maudire les personnes qui l'avait enterré si profondément, mais d'un côté vu l'endroit ou il était, si cette personne ne l'avait pas fait des charognard l'aurait dévoré pendant son « sommeil ». Il se mit à moins les maudire mais à les maudire quand même. Il hurla un Sam qui se percuta dans le silence ambiant, il était au beau milieu d'une clairière tranquille et verdoyante prés d'un lac. Une pluie de lumière traversait les feuilles des nombreux arbres qui lui cachaient le soleil. Il s'échappa lentement de sa prison de terre et repris son souffle. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait été-il enterré la si ils le croyaient mort et pas dans un bon vieux cimetière de héro ? A moins qu'il ai disparu et que Plague l'ai enterré la après l'avoir tué. Peut être que ce gamin n'avait pas vérifié si il était bien mort ? Non, un expert en poison et maladie ? Il aurait su, il doit être médecin ou biologiste a ne pas en douter, il est trop intelligent pour faire une bavure pareil. Mais alors la vrai question était...

-What the fuck ?! (*) Se mit-il a hurler de surprise en se retournant vers sa stèle.

Il y était inscrit « Good Riddance » (**) sur une stèle en bois plutôt sommaire orné d'une jolie couronne de pissenlit.

-Mais quel enfoiré ! C'est un coup de Plague ça ! Quand je vais le choper, je vais le-

-...Monsieur ? L'interrompit une voix roque derrière lui.

Dean se détourna de la stèle et s'appliqua à fixer l'étranger. C'était un homme, d'une trentaine d'année avec de magnifique yeux bleus incrusté dans son visage comme deux saphir sur le plus beau des bijoux qu'il ai vu de sa vie. Non pas des saphirs, des diamants bleus. D'impressionnant diamant bleus.

-Euh...monsieur ? Répéta t-il, un peu embarrassé. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui...oui ! Je vais bien !

Vanessa paierai cher pour pouvoir peindre de tel yeux, puis Dean réalisa qu'il avait oublié dans toute cette étrange situation Vanessa. Sa bien aimée. Que lui était-il arrivé ?! Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ce cercueil de fortune ?

-Excusez moi...je sors d'un...

-Cercueil ? Oui j'ai remarqué.

-Euh...vous pouvez me dire en qu'elle année nous sommes ?

-Bien sûr, nous sommes en 2016.

-...en 2016 ?! Merde ! Merde ! Hurla t-il en se levant précipitamment et en accourant vers l'étranger.

-Je...vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ? On est ou ?!

-Une petite forêt du coin pas loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

-Mais c'est super loin de New York ça !

-Pas tant que ça...vous voulez peut être des vêtements aussi. Répondit-il en rougissant.

En effet, Dean ne portait pas grand chose, juste un boxer un peu troué et il était couvert de terre et d'asticot.

-Ce serait...super sympa oui.

-Vous avez de la chance...quand on m'a dit de venir ici équipé je pensais pas...comme ça.

-Quoi ? Qui vous a dit de venir ici ?

-Il était masqué j'ai pas vu son visage...c'était un masque...rouge je crois. Un héro peut être, en tous cas, il m'a bien payé...vous êtes sur que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regardant de manière compatissante.

-Oui Oui...Merci ! Excuse euh...je m'appelle Dean Winchester !

-Et moi Castiel Lone...enchanté monsieur le mort depuis 5 ans.

-Enchanté ! Rassure moi, t'a pris ta baniole pour venir ici.

-Oui ma voiture est sur le chemin là bas a droite, je dois avoir une veste dedans mais...je pense que vous devriez faire un petit tour dans le lac avant de rentrer dans ma voiture.

-Ouais je vais faire ça. Lui répondit-il d'un ton las. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers le lac à l'eau si claire qu'il pouvait en voir le fond. Cela le rassurait, il aurait pu avoir bien pire dans cette eau que dans la terre dans laquelle il avait dormis pendant 5 ans. C'était plutôt inhabituel pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce n'était pas un endroit marécageux ?

-Un héro a crée ce lac i ans, on sait pas pourquoi mais il est devenu vraiment populaire dans le coin, les gens si baignent et elle est vraiment pur. Lança Castiel dans son dos qui semblait répondre à la question mentale que Dean se posait.

-Pratique. Pratique et suspect.

-Personne ne se plains, moi j'aime bien cet endroit, il est reposant. Dit-il d'un ton calme et apaisé.

Dean devait avouer que la vue était reposante après ce qu'il venait de vivre et profita un moment de ce paysage simple et beau à la fois, après tous ce n'était que des arbres et de l'eau, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que le noir complet. Castiel partit se réfugier dans sa voiture pendant qu'il prenait un brin de toilette.

La dite voiture était une Chevrolet Camaro Z28 noire plutôt impressionnante et rutilante, Dean comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il préférait qu'il se lave avant de mettre les pieds dans sa voiture, il aurait fait pareille avec sa bien aimée Impala, peut être même pire. Il était plutôt maniaque en ce qui concernait sa chère voiture. Quand il fut débarrasser asticots qui squattait son corps et de la terre qui lui couvrait la peau, Castiel lui remit une serviette en lui demandant de la garder parce qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement à sa taille dans son coffre.

-Bon je me gèle un peu les miches mais sympa quand même mec, je vais pas me plaindre.

-On s'arrêtera devant un magasin sur la route pour te prendre des vêtements...Tu veux que je te dépose ou à New York ?

-Tu me ramène a New York ?

-J'ai été payé pour te ramener.

-Merci mec.

-Ne me remercie pas, je fais mon travail. Oh et bienvenue en 2016.

 _(*)C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

 _(**)Bon débarras._


End file.
